El Súper
by rquiroga
Summary: Una chica corriente, una admiradora de Edward Masen. Un supermercado y unas fans corriendo. Alguien que huye.Un extraño escondido en su camioneta..¿Quien será? ¿que pasará?. Divertido,muy hot.¿puedes ser tú esta Bella? ENTRA
1. Chapter 1

**Hola Chicas:**

**Aquí os dejo una locura de ultimo momento... que como surgio.. pues facil... babeando frente al ordenador viendo un video en Youtube. ¿Cual? pues Robert Pattinson. Possesion... aggg escalofriante. Buscarlo y me entenderéis. Espero que os guste, y seguro os vais a identificar con esta Bella... ¡yo lo hago! creo que tiene un poco de todas nosotras ( o un mucho!) espero que os guste. Tiene humor, es hot y mucho.. mucho más...**

**besos **

Horas y horas frente al ordenador, buscando cada información de él. Cada foto, cada video o noticia. Reproducía una y otra vez los videos de Youtube, deleitándome con su penetrante mirada, con su recta nariz, con sus labios carnosos y lujuriosos, con ese pelo rebelde y sexy. Ansiaba perderme dentro de su mirada, probar su sabor, y enredarme en su pelo. Pero era un sueño, nunca podría conocerle.

Vamos! Se que estoy obsesionada con un actor, pero no estoy loca para poder creerme mis propias fantasías. Aunque por otro lado, desearía que se hicieran alguna vez realidad. Suspiraba con él, soñaba con él. Todo en mi vida parecía tener relación con ese hermoso rostro.

Si estrenaba una película, hay estaba yo. Siendo de las primeras que corría al cine para poder deleitarme con su perfección. Como amaba escribir, redactaba innumerables historias imaginándome la dueña de sus caricias. Pero sabía que no era la única, muchas estaban como yo, suspirando por un hombre que estaba fuera de toda posibilidad. Pero quien dijo que no se podía soñar. Yo al menos lo hacía y era feliz en mis fantasías.

Y ahí estaba de nuevo, soñando viendo una y otra vez un video que había encontrado recientemente de él. En el había fragmentos de sus películas, en las cuales besaba y acariciaba a sus compañeras. Y gracias a la habilidad del autor o autora, la cara de esta no se veía por lo que me era fácil imaginarme en su lugar, recibiendo en mi cálida piel su tacto.

¡dije cálida! ¡por dios si estoy ardiendo! La temperatura de mi cuarto sube varios grados solo con mi imaginación calenturienta.

Siempre me he considerado como una persona con los pies en la tierra. Una persona que se fija una meta alcanzable y lucha por ella hasta conseguirla. Nunca me he dejado llevar por los cuentos de príncipes azules. Ni he creído en nada que no pudiese alcanzar. Ni en mis años de adolescente hormonada, me he dejado arrastrar por ellas. Nunca he sido de las que gritaban a ver a sus ídolos, nunca me he puesto histérica porque un famoso estuviera en la misma habitación que yo. No!, yo siempre he sido sensata y controlada.

¿entonces por qué Edward Masen, me remueve las entrañas? ¿Por qué cuando veo una foto de él suspiro como una quinceañera enamorada del capitán de futbol del instituto? ¿Por qué noche tras noche, sueño con él?

No es que afecte a mi vida privada, pero juraría que si ha cambiado mi forma de ver la vida. Si de niña todas soñaban con el príncipe azul, yo deseaba un hombre bueno que me quisiera. Ahora, deseaba encontrar a un caballero como él solía interpretar.

Si antes no creía en esa atracción insana, ahora deseaba que me ocurriera a mi. Pero obviamente siendo él, el dueño de esa electricidad.

Mi nombre es Isabella Marie Swan, tengo 30 años y estoy locamente obsesionada con un Dios Griego. Si, he de admitirlo, estoy enamorada platónicamente del actor más deseado de la historia, Edward Masen.

Eran pasadas las diez de la mañana y mi casa era una autentica leonera. No había hecho nada desde esta mañana. Desde que abrí el correo electrónico revisando si me había llegado algo del trabajo. no había hecho nada más que babear y excitarme delante de la pantalla.

Debía ponerme en marcha, mi nevera solo contenía telarañas y no creo que alimentasen mucho. Me duche rápidamente, consiguiendo así baja algo mi temperatura corporal. Me vestí con mis jeans, un bonito y cómodo jersey y mis inseparables convers. Después de tomar la lista de la compra y mis llaves de casa y mi camioneta, me encamine hasta el súper más próximo.

Cuando llegue a la tienda, busque aparcamiento lo más próximo a la puerta de entrada. Pero no era la única que había tenido la genial idea. El estacionamiento estaba lleno, por lo que tuve que dirigirme a la parte trasera. Eso era un fastidio, conducir los malditos carros de la compra cargados era una odisea. ¿Por qué siempre tienen una rueda estropeada y se te gira constantemente hacia la izquierda? Si a eso le sumas lo sumamente torpe que soy, un pequeño tramo de asfalto se convierte en toda una odisea. Menos mal que al parecer no soy la única que tiene serios problemas en conducir estos trastos en línea recta. Según me acercaba podía ver como Jessica Stanley, peleaba con su carrito cargado de bolsas y con el pequeño Mike sentado en la sillita que tienen. ¡Ja! Eso era una complicación extra, no solo te vira constantemente sino que tienes a un mocoso, dándote patadas constantemente en las espinillas.

Por fin conseguí entrar en el local lo más dignamente que pude. Camine por los pasillos en busca del ansiado alimento. Después de comprar todo lo necesario y algo más, me encamine a las cajas. El pitido constante de la caja registradora, me enervaba los nervios. Además que daba igual que cajera te tocaba, ellas siempre parecían no tener prisa, y se peleaban constantemente con los malditos códigos de barras. Consiguiendo que por mucho que hubieras corrido en llenar el carrito, la hora y media no te la quitaba nadie.

Me coloque en una cola esperando mi turno y comencé a escuchar la conversación que tenía en esos momentos, la rubia de la caja con la empleada.

-¿Te has enterado que ha venido a la ciudad? ¡no me lo puedo creer! Desde luego como me lo encuentre, soy capaz de lanzarme a su cuello sin pensármelo dos veces.

-Si, algo he escuchado. Todo el mundo está revolucionado. ¿te puedes creer que se hospeda en el hotel de al lado?

-¡no! ¿lo has visto?

-Aún no, pero tengo la esperanza de encontrármelo en algún momento. Pero al parecer no soy la única. Desde ayer en la noche, esta todo inundado de periodistas y de niñas enloquecidas.

-¡Bueno es lógico! Yo encantada me sumaba a ellas, para conseguir verle.

-Dicen que Denaly ha intentado colarse en su habitación! – la conversación se hacía cada vez más interesante. Nunca había sido una cotilla, pero desde luego algo grande estaba pasando en Forks.- Dicen, que sus guardaespaldas la echaron a patadas de la suite. ¿te lo puedes creer? Yo me moriría de vergüenza.

-Tanya nunca ha tenido de eso! Pero si ella no ha conseguido meterse en la cama de Edward Masen, ninguna del resto de las mortales lo conseguiremos.- ¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE? Había escuchado bien! Mi amor platónico se encontraba a escasos metros de mi. Y lo mejor de todo es que no había sucumbido a los encantos de la fresca e impresionante Tanya.- Bueno Alice, será mejor que me marche, Emmett tiene que estar a punto de llegar a casa, y no he podido hacer todavía la comida.

-Vendréis este fin de semana a casa!

-Por supuesto! Emmett está deseando juntarse con Jasper para ver el partido del domingo.

-Ok Rose! Pues hablamos.

-Desde luego! Si consigues ver a ese Adonis, por favor, pídele un autógrafo y su número de teléfono.

-ehhhhh! Que tu marido es mi hermando!

-¿yyyyy? No me seas remilgada Alice! Si tu estas tan deseosa como yo de tener un affaire con ese bombón.

-Bueno si, pero que esto quede entre nosotras! ¡Chao Rose!

Por fin la rubia se despidió de ella, y la cajera comenzó con mi compra. Estaba alucinada con lo que había escuchado. No porque esas dos quisieran engañar a sus parejas con ese "Bombón" como ellas lo habían llamado. Sino por saber que Edward Masen estaba en la ciudad.

Cuando estaba a mitad de mi compra, en la puerta escuchamos un gran jaleo. Todos nos giramos hacia las enormes puertas de cristal, intentando averiguar a qué se debía el escándalo. Un hombre ataviado con una gorra, gafas de sol y una sudadera azul marina algo grande, corría mirando hacia atrás como si hullera de algo. Segundos después una horda de locas chicas, corrían, a la vez que gritaban. El escándalo se contagió en el interior del supermercado.

-¡ERA ÉL! ¡Lo habéis visto!.- gritó una alocada Lauren Marllory, y seguidamente salió por las puertas uniéndose a las jovencitas.

Poco a poco, el establecimiento se fue vaciando. Y aunque me moría de ganas de unirme a ellas, mis principios me lo prohibían. Podía está obsesionada con él, pero tratarlo como un pedazo de carne suculento y sabroso, se me hacía demasiado denigrante. Por lo que me quede en mi caja, esperando que Alice terminara de pasar los productos por el lector magnético.

Cuando conseguí finalizar mi compra, volvía pelearme con el dichoso carrito. Pero para mi mala fortuna, la muchedumbre que antes corría en una dirección, volvió a pasar por delante mía. Teniendo que frenar en seco y golpeándome el pie con la puñetera rueda.

-¡joder!

Cuando todas terminaron de pasar, empuje de nuevo el "jodido carrito de las narices" esta vez cojeando. Por suerte para mi, conseguí llegar a mi camioneta, solo con un pie lastimado. ¿Qué por qué era una suerte? Porque normalmente acababa con los dos pies machacados con las ruedas, mis brazos doloridos por el esfuerzo de mantenerlo recto, y con un dolor de riñones de empujarlo. Pero no era todo bueno, al parecer no había vaciado el cajón posterior, y casi no me quedaba espacio para colocar la compra.

Tome del carro varias bolsas y las deje caer literalmente en la camioneta.

-Ahhh!

-Mierda! ¿Qué coño haces hay escondido?- Grité por el susto que me había dado.

-Shuzzzz! Por favor! Necesito esconderme- Dijo una voz bajo la lona verde que llevaba en el cajón para proteger las cosa que cargaba.

-¿Quién narices eres y por que necesitas esconderse?

-¿Eres una loca?

-¿perdón?- lo que faltaba, ¡se esconden en mi coche y encima me preguntan si estaba loca!

-Digo que si eres una de esas que se pondrá a chillar!

- Déjate de tonterías y sal de una vez

-Nope!- Si no fuera jodidamente extraño todo, sería una situación bastante divertida. La voz que se ocultaba bajo la lona, era madura, viril, armoniosa, sensual y aterciopelada. Pero sonaba como un chiquillo de siete años, que se esconde asustado de su madre para que no le regañe.

-¡mira se me está acabando la paciencia! ¿quieres hacer el favor de salir de una buena vez?

-Por favor! Ten piedad y déjame quedarme donde estoy. No te molestare, tu arranca y sal de este maldito establecimiento. Te juro que no te haré nada… solo quiero huir de esas locas.

No sé por qué pero accedí. Coloque la compra en un lateral y la cubrí con la lona. Al hacerlo descubrí unos enormes pies enfundados con unas converse rojas como las mias.

-Está bien! ¿quieres que te acerque algún lado?

-No, con que sigas tu rumbo, a mi me viene bien.

Me encogí de hombros y puse rumbo a mi casa. Debería ser un loco, ya que no me pregunto ni siquiera a donde me dirigía, y yo desde luego, tonta no era, pero si mi padre se enterara que llevo un desconocido a mi casa, en mi camioneta, era seguro que me caía la del trece.

Unos minutos después llegue a mi destino. Mi casa estaba alejada del centro urbano, me gustaba la tranquilidad, por eso compre la antigua casa del Dr. Carlisle. Esta estaba en medio del bosque, ideal para mi, ya que al ser escritora profesional, lo que necesitaba era silencio para centrarme en mis creaciones.

-Llegamos!

-¿Dónde?

-A mi casa! Eres libre de bajar y marcharte. No hay nadie.

Le escuche suspirar y comenzar a moverse.

-Ok. Gracias por el paseo.- dijo incorporándose completamente y dejando caer la lona. Inmediatamente se me cayó la bolsa de las manos, y precisamente la que contenía los huevos.

-¡Joder! ¡Me cagó en la Hostia! … comencé a blasfemar, pero que otra cosa podía hacer. Mi mente no era capaz de pensar razonablemente, me había manchado de huevo y harina, y ante mi, se encontraba mi dios particular

-¡Bonito recibimiento! ¿siempre eres así de mal hablada?

-Ehhh!- ¡Bravo! Primero hablas como un camionero y ahora te quedas sin palabras. ¿Dónde coño se quedaron mis años de estudio del leguaje y la gramática. Ahhh si…. En mis pies con mi compra echada a perder.- est…esto… lo…lo si..siento!- y ahora tartamuda… AGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG ¿hay algún rayo por ahí para que me caiga encima y me haga desaparecer? Porque en estos momentos era lo que más deseaba. Eso o un agujero en el suelo que me tragara.

-Bueno! Al menos no eres de las que gritan. – Mi cara se encendió completamente por la vergüenza, y al sentir mi sonrojo…. Me avergoncé aún más- ¡Ja j aja ¡ Deduzco que por tu color de cara me has reconocido! ¿no avisaras a la prensa, verdad?

-Ahh.- ¡Céntrate maldita sea!- no! no te preocupes.

-Gracias!.- Se giró para ubicarse y note como sus ojos se habrían completamente.- ¿Vives a quí?

-Ajam!

-¿desde cuándo?- note su sorpresa en la voz

-Hará unos tres meses.

-¿tres meses?

-Si por?.- no entendía a que venía tanto interés por aquella casa.

-¿Sabes a quien pertenecía antes?

-Si, claro. Al Dr., Carlisle Cullen. ¿A qué viene tanto interés por la historia de mi casa?

-porque este era el motivo de mi visita a este pueblo.

-¡Ehhh! no te entiendo. La casa no está en venta. La acabo de adquirir y no pienso en desprenderme de ella. ¿Por qué estabas interesado en la casa?

Salto ágilmente de la camioneta y se quedo observando mi casa. LA verdad es que era preciosa, estaba sumamente orgullosa de haberla podido adquirir. Fue el regalo que me hice con el primer cheque que recibí por mi libro. El cual, el personaje principal estaba basado en la figura que contemplaba ante mi en estos momentos.

-¿Por qué era de mi padre?

¿Queeeeeeeeeeeeeee? ¿de su padre? ¡No! no podía ser. ¿Yo estaba viviendo en la casa que había pertenecido a Edward Masen? ¿Pero cómo podía ser ese cierto? Debía de serlo por supuesto, porque él querría engañarme. Pero esto era más lioso que mis tontos y románticos cuentos.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Yo soy Edward Anthony Cullen. Aunque me conoces como Edward Masen. Mi padre, puso en venta esta propiedad sin consultarme anteriormente. Yo deseaba quedármela, pero como discutimos y dejamos de hablarnos. El no me comento sus intenciones. Ahora, quería recuperarla, no sé… supongo que era una forma de poder conseguir estar más cerca de él.

-Siento lo de tu padre! – y era verdad. Sabía que el Dr. Carlisle había fallecido recientemente. Había sido un hombre muy apreciado en la comunidad

-¡Gracias!. ¿podría verla?

-Por supuesto! Es tu casa

El asintió y se encamino al porche. Sin decirle yo nada, saco la llave escondida en el alero de la puerta y entró. Yo me quede parada al lado de mi coche, dejándole espacio. Todo lo que estaba pasando era surrealista. Acababa de conocer a mi amor platónico y resulta que vivo en la casa donde se crio…¡irónico verdad!

Como de costumbre en Forks, la lluvia comenzó a hacer de las suyas. Y aunque me hubiera gustado darle más intimidad, no quería quedarme tiesa a la intemperie. Tome un par de bolsas y entre en mi vivienda. Edward no estaba en el recibidor, deje las bolsas en la cocina y regrese a por el resto. Cuando termine de entrarlas, estaba completamente empapada. Así que desentendiéndome de mi invitado, corrí hasta el tercer piso donde se encontraba mi habitación. El baño de esa planta, se podía acceder directamente desde fuera como desde el interior de mi habitación. Entré en el, me despoje de mi jersey y de mi pantalón y comencé a secarme con una toalla.

Necesitaba ropa seca, y aprovecharía a vestirme algo más decentemente. No todos los días se tiene a un hombre de esa magnitud en tu casa. Abrí la puerta que comunicaba a mi habitación, en ropa interior y con la toalla secándome el pelo. Pero no me esperaba encontrarme lo que vi.

De nuevo, mi cuerpo se congelo y mi cara se encendió como una bombilla.

-ehhh per…perdón!.- me dijo un sonrojado Edward. Al parecer no era a la única que la situación le superaba. Dándome cuenta de mi desnudez, tome la primera camiseta que encontré a mano y tapé mi cuerpo. Cuando recupere la compostura, voltee a encare con Edward por haber invadido mi privacidad de mi cuarto. Pero no esperaba encontrarme lo que vi. Estaba sentado en el suelo con la cabeza escondida en sus rodillas. Los sollozos llegaron hasta mi. Sin saber por qué, ni como, ni cuando, en cuestión de segundos estaba arrodillada frente a él, acariciando su pelo, he intentando calmarlo.

Él estaba llorando, seguramente por la pérdida de su padre y aunque sabía que no era lo correcto, no podía dejar de admirar la suavidad de su cabello. Era mucho más sedoso de lo que mi imaginación había recreado.

_¡Dios Bella! No es momento!, está sufriendo y tu estas soñando con lazarte a su yugular. ¡Ni que fueras un vampiro_!

En esos momentos que mi mente loca divagaba, el levanto su mirada haciéndome perderme en sus impresionantes esmeraldas.

-¿Cómo te llamas?- susurro y su aliento golpeo en mi cara haciéndome estremecer.

-Bella!- pude responder cuando encontré mi voz.

Sin previo aviso, se acerco a mi y estampo sus labios en los míos. Una corriente atravesó mi columna haciéndome estremecer. ¡ME ESTABA BESANDO! ¡EL DUEÑO DE MIS FANTASIAS ME ESTABA BESANDO! ¿y yo que hacia?... pues el parias!… me había quedado tan shokeada que no estaba respondiendo pero..¿era verdad o un sueño?. El debió de mal interpreta mi reacción por lo que se aparto de mi bajando la mirada.

-yo… lo… siento.- ¡Estaba nervioso! ¡Dios si! Estaba nervioso y algo me hacía pensar que era yo la que lo había conseguido…

Así que me puse mi miedo y mi timidez por montera y me lance a sus labios. El me recibió con agrado. Sus labios eran cálidos y suaves, su lengua rozó mis labios provocando un estremecimiento en mi columna. No pude negarle el paso y su sabor fue más sorprendente de lo que jamás había soñado. Cuantas veces había pensado en sus labios mirando las fotos, o en como sabría su lengua cuando lo veía lamerse los labios resecos o por nervios. Esto era mil veces mejor que mis fantasías.

Sus manos que hasta ahora habían permanecido quietas en mi cintura, comenzaron a tomar vida propia. Sentí el calor que dejaba en mi piel mientras recorría mi costado, llegando hasta mi pecho pero sin tocarlo. Enrede mis dedos en su sedoso pelo y lo atraje más hasta mi. El se acomodo mejor en el suelo, permitiendo que yo me pudiera sentar ahorcajadas en sus piernas. Pero en ningún momento interrumpimos el beso. Baje mi mano derecha de mi pelo, dispuesta a descubrir si todo lo que hasta a hora había visto en los video, fotos y películas era cierto. Acaricie los dos lunares de su nuca, su piel era aún más suave de lo que parecía. Sus hombros fuertes. Seguí bajando por encima de su sudadera tocando sus pectorales hasta encontrar el zipper de la cremallera. Sin ningún pudor lo baje para acceder mejor a su cuerpo.

Sentía como el me exploraba del mismo modo. Su mano bajo hasta el limite mi camiseta y metió su mano. Mi piel lo reconoció enseguida, haciendo que mi bello se erizara por completo. Con tan solo unas inocentes caricias estaba consiguiendo excitarme. Lo que ni siquiera mi anterior pareja conseguía con muchos minutos de tocamientos y besos. Pero el era mi sueño, él era el dueño de mis fantasías más prohibidas. Y era más caliente y más sexy de lo que jamás habría podido imaginar.

Sin pensar en nada más desabroche los botones de la camisa, y avive el beso buscando más. El entendió mi mensaje y poco a poco la pasión se fue apoderando de la dulzura. Las respiraciones se entre contaban, los jadeos comenzaban a surgir de nuestras gargantas. Dejo una de sus manos debajo de mi camiseta con la otra me agarro de mi culo y me atrajo más a él. Haciendo que nuestros sexos se rozaran por encima de los vaqueros de él. El estaba tan excitado como yo, lo que me llevo a la locura. Buscó con sus dedos mi pecho encontró mi pezón firme y dolorido. Lo pellizco bajo la tela y tiro de él. Me estaba consumiendo poco a poco, y necesitaba más.

Su pecho ahora descubierto se me hacia firme y terso en mis manos. Tenía poco bello, pero para mi era perfecto. Subí mis manos a sus hombros y arrastre por sus brazos tanto la camisa como la sudadera.

-¡Creo que no estamos en iguales condiciones!- me dijo mientras abandonaba mi boca en busca del lóbulo de mi oreja. Me costaba respirar normal, y lo hacía por mi boca. Levante mis brazos y él me quito la camiseta en un rápido movimiento.

-Creo que ahora estamos iguales

mmmm… no!- El aún mantenía sus pantalones, pero mi cerebro no daba para mucho más

su lengua encontró mi pecho, golpeo con su lengua mis pezones y estos respondieron endureciéndose aún más si cabe.

-¡Hermosa!

Su voz fue un susurró, que acalló completamente cuando se introdujo mi pecho completamente en su boca. Apreté contra mi su cabeza, mientras el atendía a los dos pechos por igual. Una burbuja se estaba formando bajo mi vientre. Mi sexo quemaba ansiando atenciones. Comencé a moverme en el buscando una fricción que me aliviara. Pero nada serbia… necesitaba más, mucho más.

Torpemente, debido a las sensaciones que levantaba en mi cuerpo. Encontré su cinturón y el botón de sus vaqueros. Rápidamente los desabroche. De un rápido movimiento me agarro de mis muslos y se levanto del suelo, rodeándole con mis piernas para no caernos. Nos llevó a la cama sin despegar sus ojos de los míos. Me dejo en la cama y se quito sus vaqueros rápidamente. Zapatos, calcetines y pantalones volaron rápidamente por los aires para caer en algún rincón de la habitación. Tan solo nos quedamos yo con mi tanga que me había puesto en el baño y el con sus bóxer. Se tumbo encima mia y prosiguió con su beso.

Nunca he sido de aventuras rápidas, y para acostarme con alguien, al menos debía existir algún tipo de sentimiento. Pero con Edward era diferente. Aunque lo acababa de conocer realmente, no era así como me sentía. Había algo en mi que decía que lo conocía realmente bien. "como no iba a conocerle si me había estudiado y empapado con todas sus fotos y entrevistas. Además sería una completa idiota si no aprovechara este momento ¿Cuántas fans desearían estar en mi lugar? Tal vez miles, pero ahora yo era la dueña de sus atenciones. Tal vez, otras lo hubieran disfrutado antes… pero ahora era mío... solo mío.

Salvaje: Esa era la forma que Edward irrumpía en mi boca.

Apasionado: Como sus manos recorrían mi cuerpo, buscando todos los rincones de mi piel

Caliente: Su tacto ardía y me enervaba por momentos

Experto: Sabia donde toca con sus dedos, con su lengua, con sus labios.

Avaricioso: Sentía como quería reconocerme completamente. Su boca paseaba de mis labios a mi mentón, detrás de la oreja, el hombro y regresaba salvajemente a mi boca

Hambriento: Mordía mis labios y luego me lamia como si de su helado favorito se tratara

Mis caderas se movían al son de las suyas. Nuestros cuerpos se caldeaban con cada roce o fricción. Tan solo nos separaban unas ligeras prendas y estaba cada vez más ansiosa de ver lo que mi cuerpo estaba sintiendo. Quería tocar, lamer y tragar su gran apéndice endurecido. Pero no había posibilidad. Me tenía aprisionada bajo su cuerpo. Fue bajando su cálida lengua por mi barbilla y mi cuello. Inconscientemente eché para atras mi cabeza dejándole mejor acceso. Se detuvo en la clavícula y soplo la humedad que se había ocasionado en ese hueco. Siguió bajando y volvió a trabajar sobre mi pecho.

Mis uñas se arrastraban sobre su tersa piel de la espalda. Lo apretaba a mí y le instaba a que continuara. Pero no se detuvo mucho tiempo. Siguió su húmedo camino por mi cuerpo hasta llegar al ombligo. Y como había hecho en mi cuello, chupo y soplo. Mi piel estaba cada vez más y más sensible. El tanga estaba completamente empapado y mi centro dolía de necesidad. Con cada movimiento mandaba olas de placer a mi cuerpo. Sentí sus blancos dientes en el elástico de las braguitas y como las desplazaba solo con su boca.

Desde luego este chico sabía hacer todo bien. No solo cantaba, actuaba y era fotogénico ante las cámaras. Sino que ahora comprobaba que un puto dios del Sexo.

Levante mis piernas permitiendo que saliera de mi cuerpo la ultima prenda que me quedaba. Tomó entre sus manos mi pierna derecha y la recorrió tal y como había hecho anterior mente mi cuerpo. Primero fueron los dedos de mis pies, luego el tobillo, mi pantorrilla y la cara interna de mi muslo. Ya no conseguía respirar, no quedaba aire en mis pulmones y no creo que fuera capaz de recordar como se realizaba esa función Lo único que mi cerebro era capaz de asimilar era que llegaba a mi centro y un orgasmo se avecinaba con el mero hecho de saber lo que anticipaba.

Separó mis pliegues con su aristocrática nariz, y un jadeo se escapo de mi garganta. En un movimiento ascendente sentí como lo recorría para luego volver a sentir algo cálido y húmedo. Sus dientes rozaron, mi hinchado botón, y un espasmo recorrió mi cuerpo. Mis músculos se tensaban y estaba fuera de mi. Su lengua se introdujo y casi pierdo el conocimiento.

Sus movimientos eran expertos, calculados para darme el máximo placer. Nunca volvería a ser igual el sexo en mi vida. Nunca volvería a ser igual el sexo oral. Esto era endemoniadamente impresionante.

Segundos más tarde, mi cuerpo se tensó por completo y el deseado orgasmo me llego, viendo luces de colores al cerrar fuertemente mis ojos. Me convulsionaba y sentía como mi flujo salía de mi cuerpo. Sin terminar de limpiarme entro en mi de una estocada. Aún no había bajado de la ola del placer, cuando entro de mi, haciendo que me elevara más si aún era posible. Tomo mis piernas y las coloco sobre sus hombros.

Volvió a salir y se introdujo más. Lo sentía muy dentro, pensaba que si se movía me podía abrir en dos, pero mi cuerpo no pensaba lo mismo, ya que alzó mis caderas para indicarle que continuara. Yo seguía en lo más alto.

No había palabras entre nosotros, no había nada más que exclamaciones, gemidos y jadeos. Tan solo nos acompañaban el choque de los cuerpos sudados. La temperatura de la habitación había subido notablemente y el olor almizclado del sexo envolvía el ambiente.

El ritmo que había comenzado lentamente, ahora se iba intensificando. Se volvía más salvaje y necesitado. Estaba segura que no aguantaría mucho más. Mis nudillos estaban blancos de lo fuerte que tenia agarradas las sabanas. Mi cabeza golpeaba el colchón con cada estocada. Subía y subía, no sabía cuándo o como me bajaría de esa gran ola. No había tenido un orgasmo… continuaba en él.

Su cuerpo se tensó y estaba próximo a venirse dentro de mi. Acelero el paso y explote.

No hay palabra que lo describa mejor. Mi cuerpo era un amasijo de músculos y huesos inservibles. Mi cuerpo templaba y se contorsionaba. De mi boca salió un grito de placer. Y sentí como me bañaba con su cálido elemento. Soltó mis piernas y cayo secamente encima mía.

Pasaron minutos, o tal vez horas. No lo sé. Mi cerebro no funcionaba, mi cuerpo no respondía. Mi corazón latía velozmente y pensaba que saldría por la garganta. Mis pulmones quemaban y mi cuerpo estaba bañado en sudor.

-en… mi…puta vida… he tenido un polvo mejor…

-idem.- no podía decir más.

-gracias .. por comprar la casa.

-Ajam!

- ahora si que la puedo llamar mi hogar

-ench!

Bi…bibibip… bibi..bip….

-BELLLLAAAAAAAAAAAAA! ADESAYUNARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

-¡mierda!

**Ja ja ja ja! ¡Sorprendidas! ¿aque os identificáis con esta Bella? ser buenas y dejarme ver lo que pensáis o me contáis vuestros sueños... lo que queráis, ya sabéis lo que me gustan vuestros RW.**

**Besos y hasta la próxima!**


	2. Chapter 2

Hola Amigas:

Se que he desaparecido durante mucho tiempo. Pero desde que nació la peque y la mayor comenzó el colegio, no he tenido mucho tiempo. El poco que tengo, lo he utilizado con el libro que publique hace un tiempo, y con el nuevo proyecto que he de entregar en Marzo. Así que entre investigación y miles de borradores, no he podido centrarme en las historias pendientes.

¿pero por qué me pongo en contacto a través de esta nota? Pues porque, FF Twilight Hispanoamerica, ha nominado a "Rebeldes" al mejor Fic de humor. Así que si de verdad os ha gustado, por favor entrar en www . ffthawards . com (sin espacios), y votarla.

Mil gracias por seguir leyendo mis historias, y por seguir mandándome tantas alertas y RW. Eso me da mucha fuerza para terminar mi nueva novela. Sin vosotras nunca hubiese pensado que algún día podía haber publicado un libro.

Gracias de todo corazón, y espero poder sacar tiempo para actualizar mis historias. Las cuales nunca he olvidado, pero me ha sido imposible actualizar.

Besos a tods


	3. Chapter 3

Hola Amigas:

Necesito pediros un favor, los votos han sido puestos a cero por un problema en las votaciones. Os ruego que todas aquellas que ya me habían votado, entraran en la pág para volver hacerlo. Recuerden, mejor fic de humor "Rebeldes" y autor neofito.

Mil gracias

FF Twilight Hispanoamerica, ha nominado a "Rebeldes" al mejor Fic de humor. Así que si de verdad os ha gustado, por favor entrar en www . ffthawards . com (sin espacios), y votarla.

Recuerden que quedan 6 días, por favor. ¡BOTEN!


End file.
